


The Night Before

by masongirl



Series: The morning after [2]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Worship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Living Together, Love Bites, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Carwood finds it hard to study when Ron is around.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Series: The morning after [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747177
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> To expand on [my headcanon](https://speirtongirl.tumblr.com/post/618227542231547904/we-talked-shoulders-we-talked-arms-and-legs-but).

When Carwood opens the shower stall to step out, he comes face to face with Ron leaning against the wall. He's in the button down he wore to work, slacks and, funnily enough, his comfy slippers. His steady green eyes are fixed on Carwood's body. The water trickles down Carwood's torso to colour the bath mat darker in fat droplets. Shuddering from the sudden brush of fresh air, Carwood tries to fight the flustered feeling in his chest. There's nothing he should be embarrassed about, he looks fine. He reaches for the towel hanging right beside Ron's elbow. Ron doesn't move and doesn't look away from his face. It's the kind of behaviour Luz calls creepy behind Ron's back, but Carwood can read Ron's microexpressions and he can tell the intense staring is meant as a sign, an invitation. Too bad he can't take Ron up on the offer right now.

"What are you doing in here, hm?" He smiles instead and wraps the cloth around his waist, walking back to his bedroom. 

Like a cat who didn't get what he wanted, Ron follows on his heels. A perk of living in the same house as his boyfriend is that Carwood knows from experience that no one's going to question why he lets Ron in. None of their housemates pay attention to them - sometimes, Ron steals half the food off his plate during breakfast and they've never noticed. All right, to be fair, they are usually half-dead when they have to be up that early for a lecture, but still, he and Ron have been together almost as long as he's been living here and it remained their secret. He suspects they think he's too calm and quiet to search for someone and he even heard them joke that Ron must not be capable of romantic interest. Oh, how wrong they all are.

Once the door is closed behind Ron, a gentle hand lands between Carwood's shoulder blades and meanders down to his towel, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Two fingers slip under it and tug. Carwood laughs and brushes them away.

"I have to study." He gives Ron a chagrined glance. 

He dresses as quickly as he can, starting with the pajama trousers because Ron keeps watching him like he's a midnight snack. He slips his arms into his checkered shirt and shakes his head when Ron crowds into his space and undoes every button he manages to fasten. After a minute of this back-and-forth, he sighs and lets Ron spread his palms on his stomach. "Ron, I want to, but I have a test in three days."

"The only thing a man can't learn in an all-nighter is atomic physics." Ron replies and leans ever closer. 

He starts mouthing at Carwood's neck, higher than usual. The wet sensation uncoils every knot of tension in Carwood's stomach. It starts so softly - Ron's stubble tingles, and those perfect teeth are just a light circle of pressure, moving rhythmically on Carwood's skin, buzzing with quiet, encouraging moans when Carwood grabs Ron's hips. They scrape a little harder each time until all Carwood can do is pant and offer more access. He's going to have a hickey, but he doesn't care, his love isn't a secret, he can bear Ron's marks if he wants. Ron's hands slip around and grip his ass through the thin fabric of his pants, squeeze and pull at him to make him open his legs. Their hips are pressed flush together, grinding in the warmth shared between their bodies, up and forward. Ron grunts and nips him again, leaves that sweet, sweet ache behind. It's so tempting, so good, but Carwood swallows and pushes himself away with a shaky hand. 

"I have to study." He repeats resolutely, then gives Ron's pink, pouting lips a chaste kiss. They can devour each other to their heart's content after. He needs to focus now. "Go back downstairs, Nix is lonely."

Ron runs a hand through his hair, then nods and marches out without another word. Carwood isn't naive enough to think that was it for the night, but he closes his shirt at long last and sits down at his desk, flipping the textbook open. He should cram as much of it in as he can while Ron tries to do what he asked for, but his mind is miles away. He can't believe one little bite could turn him on this much. He rubs his thumb over the mark on his neck and smiles. He wonders whether Nix notices Ron's impatient arousal at all.

Ron lasts longer than he expected, but nevertheless, he's back within an hour and obviously doesn't want to stop at cuddling. By that time, Carwood has moved to his bed. He's lying on his stomach propped up on his elbows, book open in front of him. The material is so boring he could cry. He feels the mattress dip as Ron sits next to him, but nothing much happens for a minute or two. Just when he decides he'd finish the chapter then call it a night, Ron's hand touches his butt. It cups the curve of it and massages in a slow circle, up from Carwood's thigh to the base of his spine. It's no mystery what Ron is after - he wants to tear those checkered PJs off and reintroduce Carwood's ass to his slender hips. It would feel so good...

Carwood reaches back and swats his hand away. "Control yourself."

"No." Ron replies in his usual curt tone and leans down.

He tucks the hem of Carwood's shirt up and kisses the small of his back, where his spine dips and the curve of his bottom starts, then he trails his lips down, down to the top of that tender arch. Carwood blushes to the roots of his hair, can feel the heat of it as Ron pulls his trousers away until they rest just under the round globe of his butt. He presses kisses to the pale, trembling skin, then bites the firm flesh of Carwood's right cheek. It hurts in the most delicious way, it's a throbbing reminder of how much Ron wants every single part of him. A thick wave of desire pools between Carwood's thighs. He whimpers and lets his face drop on his book, breathing that new paper smell. The pages feel rough on his skin, unlike the hands palming at his ass and Ron's tongue... God, it's satisfying to be wanted with such passion. 

"Okay, okay. Come up here." He mumbles and places the book on the floor, turning around.

Ron all but jumps on the mattress to climb atop him, one hand slipping right back to Carwood's bottom. He puts the other on Carwood's neck and kisses the breath out of him. As if he has come to conquer the New World hidden in the warmth of Carwood's lips. Carwood tilts his chin up for that insistent, damp touch and goes through Ron's buttons in record time. Ron straddles him and sits up to throw the shirt off, but the cuffs get caught up on his wrists and he curses until Carwood sorts it out. The rest of their clothes end up between the sheets, but they couldn't care less when every heated plane of their bodies rubs together. Ron pushes at him until he flips around again. His hands stroke Carwood's back from his shoulders to his buttocks and back, all that exposed skin.

Carwood closes his eyes and smiles. "Just a quick one, then I'll finish the chapter."

Ron growls into his ear in irritation. "You're being stubborn. It can wait."

"I'll put it aside if you get up with me tomorrow." They are both early risers, but Ron doesn't leave the bed until ten on weekends. It would be nice to have some company to study with in those quiet morning hours.

Ron's thumbs swipe back and forth on his ass, enticing. "If I can sleep here and you cuddle me." 

"Are you seriously bargaining about this?"

Ron nuzzles his ear. "Yes."

"All right." Carwood laughs. "Deal."

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love :)


End file.
